Kokoro Kiseki
by ArtisticWriterXD
Summary: Len Kagamine was just a lonely scientist, that is until he built Rin... Yeah, I stink at summaries..


**I don't own Vocaloid. Special thanks to ****lordxwillie and liliancharlotteli of youtube, I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

Kokoro

Len silently watched as his robot opened her eyes, he let out a gasp. He had done it, he finally made a functional robot!

"She's alive! She's alive!" he shouted happily. Len threw paper up into the air to celebrate," I finally did it! I made a robot!" Len quickly faced the girl," Are all systems functioning?" he asked, afraid that there might be a problem.

"All systems functional," she replied lifelessly.

"Excellent!" he beamed," Then, your name shall be 'Rin'!"

"'Rin'," she repeated monotonously. The way she stared at him blankly made him realize something, something important. Cautiously, the scientist felt his heat beat, it was beating fast. Len slowly reached over to feel the girl's chest for a heartbeat, he found none.

"No, that can't be right," he whispered to himself. Len turned away from the confused girl and started typing furiously on his computer," How can that possibly be missing?" he cried.

"Master, is something wrong?" Rin asked looking over his shoulder to see the computer screen," Am I not functioning well?"

"No, Rin, it's not that. You're working perfectly fine. It's just that," Len faced her, looking deep into her bright blue eyes," A part of you seems to be missing…" he whispered harshly. Rin gave him a blank stare, searching through her systems to see if she could help him find the missing part.

"Search is unsuccessful," she said in her monotonous way," Is Master sure that something is missing?" Len nodded.

"Yes, Rin, I'm sure you're missing a piece," he let out a huge sigh as he got out of his chair," I'll start my research tomorrow, right now we must celebrate your birth!" Len dragged Rin to his living room where a Christmas tree and some presents still lie. Christmas two days ago, however, he was too busy working on Rin at the time to celebrate the holiday. The Christmas tree was small and dead, there were no leafs on it whatsoever. As for the presents, his "friends" had sent them to him because they knew he wouldn't want to leave his work to celebrate such a 'silly' holiday," Look, Rin! See this? It's a tree," Len hugged the dead Christmas tree.

"Master, aren't trees supposed to have leafs?" Rin questioned," That tree seems to have died long ago, about a year to be exact."

"Yes, Rin, that is true, but how about we plant one as a gift to you!" Len took a sapling from his side table, he had always wanted to plant a cherry tree so that he could see the cherry blossoms," You can watch it grow as you live on!"

"If that is what you wish, master," was her answer. Len took her outside to the large clearing in the forest that he lived in. He led her to the very center of the clearing and asked Rin to hold the little plant. Len taught Rin how to plant it and how to take care of it. When they finished, Len tried to make Rin sing with emotions," Copy me!" he instructed and he sang a simple song, one that required no emotion. Rin did exactly what she was told," Now, try this," Len sang an angry song, one that had a lot of angry emotions. However, when Rin sang the song, she showed no emotion or feelings. Disheartened, Len led her back to his lab, where he started his work to make her the program she was missing. Rin helped him as much as she possibly could, by providing him with care. Every morning, Rin brought him his morning coffee and had a small chat with him about anything in general. In afternoons, she made him lunch, which he hardly ever touched because he was too busy working on the program. She always tried her best to convince him to go to bed every night.

"Humans must get rest if they are to stay healthy," she always told him.

"I know that, Rin. But, I cannot stop! I'm trying to finish this for you! I need to work on this as much as I possibly can!" he would always tell her and immediately got back to work to make up the time he had wasted just by having this simple conversation. Whenever Rin wasn't giving Len food or trying to convince him to sleep, she watched the cherry grow from afar. Seeing it grow very slightly every single day, recording its progress. Behind her, she could always hear Len furiously typing on his computer, working on the mysterious program he refused to tell her about," It's a surprise, Rin!" he had said when she had asked him about it one day," All I can tell you now is that it's called, 'Kokoro'!"

"'Kokoro'? As in heart and mind?" Rin replied lifelessly. Len simply nodded and waved the girl away so that he could continue his work. He wasn't always like that, every once in a while, he would take a day off from his work to spend time with Rin. On those days, Len explained to her what happiness and sadness were. However, no matter how hard he tried to explain them, they were always beyond Rin's understanding. She always curled up into a little ball, her hands on her head, shouting that she couldn't comprehend the data he tried to give her. Len eventually stopped trying to explain it altogether. Instead, he tried to bring out the best of the very few days he spent with her. Every time he took a day off, he took a picture of each occasion, keeping them in a little scrap book he quickly put together with Rin one day. As he worked, Rin noticed that he too grew slightly with each passing day. Soon, she had to look up to face him, and he looked older too. Len continued to work frantically, trying to finish the program. One particular day, he suddenly stopped working, he just stared at the monitor, recalling his past, the reason why he even made Rin. He recalled a time when he was no more than a mere child. His was a very happy child, even if he was poor. As long as he had his mom, he always had a reason to smile. Len was considerably different compared to his mom when it came to appearances. He had light blonde hair that matched the color of sunlight, while his mom had dark brown hair that matched the color of tree bark. His eyes were a bright hue of blue while hers were dark brown. Len didn't mind the differences in appearance, as long as he was by her side then he could smile and laugh along beside her. However, one day, he remembered how his mom had approached him, arm in arm with a strange man with blue hair the color of the sea.

"Len, meet your new father," she had said in her kind gently voice that reminded him of honey," I'm going to be marrying him." At first Len was glad to have a dad that he can love and share with his mom. But that all changed when his new dad suddenly crashed into his room one day.

"Get out of here!" he had shouted at Len," Get out! We don't need you anymore!" His mom tried to stop his father from beating him and throwing him out into the cold, but it was no use. Len watched as his dad restrained his beloved mother from running out of the house to save him from the raging storm that was occurring around him. He watched wide eyed as his father slammed the door shut and heard all of the locks click into place. What had he done that made his father want to kick him out so badly? Len didn't know what to do, so he just screamed. He threw his hands out towards the dark gray heavens and screamed and cried out all of his feelings. It hadn't bothered him when he felt his clothes get soaked by the rain, he didn't care when his damp hair covered his eyes. All that had mattered to him was to just let out all his feelings, emotions he never knew even exist showed up clearly as he screamed at the sky. He screamed out for the times he was teased and made fun of because of his poverty, Len cried for the times when he fell and hurt himself, he roared for all of the times the children had bullied him, and lastly he bawled for the loss of his mother and all that was dear to him. When Len suddenly felt something tug on the edge of his lab coat, he snapped back to reality. Rin stood in front of him, tugging at his coat.

"Master, why do you cry?" she asked. Len finally realized that hot salty tears were pouring down his face. He faced his creation, no, his miracle. Memories of all those years without Rin and his mom flooded his mind. The reason he had so desperately tried to create Rin after settling down in this lab was so that he wouldn't ever be lonely. He didn't have any friends or family to be with. Every Christmas and every time it was his birthday, Len's mother would send him dozens of gifts as an apology for his dad's harsh behavior. However, now that he was 34 his mother had suddenly stopped sending him the gifts. She must've past on, he thought to himself constantly as he stared at his old presents with teary eyes. Rin came back into his vision, she looked a little bit concerned, but Len knew she wasn't feeling any emotion. Len suddenly brought her close to him, pressing his warm body against her cold metal skin in a hug. He let his tears fall as he hugged her tightly. Even though he didn't answer her question, Rin knew that he was sad, it was one thing he had tried so hard to explain the emotion to her but she couldn't comprehend it. Even now, she felt like putting her hands on her head and scream out that she didn't understand what he was feeling, that she didn't even know why "Kokoro" was so important. However, she restrained herself from doing so, according to her data, humans sometimes just needed to let their feelings out. After he finally stopped crying, Len trudged toward the cherry tree that they had planted so long ago. He had been about 14 when he had built Rin, now their tree was so big!

"Rin, look at those cherry blossoms!" he spread out his arms with a large smile on his face," Their beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, master," Rin nodded blankly. He knew she was only saying that because she thought that was how she was supposed to respond. Len looked down at the girl, looking deep into her bright blue eyes. He could see his reflection in them. Just what did she think about this existence in front of her? He thought sadly, patting her head.

"Rin, let's get back inside. I believe that I've finally finished 'Kokoro'!" he gave her a soft smile as he led her back to the lab. Rin waited patiently as he plugged her into the computer. Len muttered excited to himself as he switched on the computer and began to input "Kokoro" in Rin.

"Master, what do you think of me?" Rin suddenly asked him when she heard him mutter "Kiseki" under his breath.

"I think that you are one of my many miracles," he told her.

"Miracles? As in more than one?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded," The 1st miracle was that you were born. The 2nd miracle was all the time we've spent together. The 3rd miracle, not yet. It hasn't happened yet," Len smiled as he hit the enter key. Data flooded into Rin, at first she was able to except it without any problems, but then, she started shaking and she put her hands on her head. Len knew this wasn't a good sign, he had seen her do that too many times before. Rin shook her head in a crazed manner, her eyes were squeezed shut.

"It is beyond my understanding, master!" she cried at in agony. Len quickly shut down the program and Rin slowly stopped shaking. She lowered her hands to her side and looked at her teary eyed Master, who was now shaking his hand in disgust," I am sorry if I had failed you, master," she whispered.

"No, Rin, you hadn't failed me. It is, I, who has failed you," he sobbed. Rin watched as he got up from his seat and unplugged her from the computer," I must find out what went wrong, and then I may actually be able to give you 'Kokoro'," Len whispered to the girl, ruffling her hair. This process continued on for several years and soon, Len was an old man who was on the verge of death," O-One last t-time, p-please! I-It just h-has to work!" he wheezed to Rin.

"As you wish, master," she answered him. Rin wondered why he changed so much over the years and why she hadn't changed at all. Len shakily plugged her in and hit the enter key. Yet again, data flooded into Rin, this time, however, she understood all the data that flooded in her," Master, I am comprehending-"suddenly, one piece of data entered that she could not understand. Her hands flew to her head immediately and she screamed out," It is beyond my understanding, master!" Len killed the urge to break his computer and switched it off instead.

"I don't see what I could have possibly done wrong this time!" he complained as he unplugged her," Maybe I should just give up-"

"Receiving message," Rin chimed in," From… the future…"

"What? Future…Me?" Len switched on his computer and plugged Rin back in quickly. Data flooded into the computer and one word that Len knew so well kept appearing. "Kokoro". A huge grin spread across his face, he faced Rin and saw her staring at the monitors with some interest. Suddenly, he heard a song. When he turned to face the monitors, he saw a familiar figure on the screen appear behind all of the data. She truly looked like an angel, and his smile only grew when he heard her sing straight from the bottom of her heart. Len looked back at Rin again, just in time to see her blue eyes flash gold. He smiled at her and she gave him a force smile back.

"Message received," Rin said. Len shut off his computer and stood up, grabbing his cane on his way to the door. Rin followed him to the door that led to the clearing, where the cherry tree was in full view," Master, where are you going?" she asked as he took a step outside.

"I'll be right back!" he promised her," I just want to check our tree. Please be a dear and stay and guard the computer." Rin watched as he left, marching towards their cherry tree. She did as she was told and waited for her master to come back. However, days and weeks passed and he still hadn't returned. But, she just kept waiting by the door for him to return, Rin didn't know that humans didn't live as long as she did. As hundreds of years dragged by, she stood by the door, not breathing and not moving. Just staring at the cherry tree. Her surroundings began to rot, rust, or crumble away. No one came to try and steal the computer, so Rin didn't fear of any robbers. Finally, one day, she turned to face the computer. She had finally caught a glimpse of her master's skeleton next to the cherry tree. Now, she was curious about the program he had worked on. What could he possibly work on that was so important that he worked on it until the end of his life?

Rin took a step toward the computer, listening to the floor creak loudly. She continued forward, this time ignoring the creaking floorboards. The computer was the only thing that was on her mind. It was rusted and dusty after all of the years of no use. Judging by its condition, it couldn't possibly be able to turn on, let alone allow Rin to find out what "Kokoro" was. But, Rin knew better, she clicked the on button, only to find that it had fallen off a while ago. Slightly agitated, she pressed her hand on the screen, so hard that she almost broke the monitor. She shut her eyes and focused on turning on the computer. It made those familiar beeping noises as it booted up. Once it booted up, something that Rin hadn't expected happened. Data flowed into her, causing her to open her eyes. Every single piece of data that flowed into buried itself into her brain. Rin wrenched her hands from the computer. She felt something beating in her chest. Her hands trembled as she felt it her chest beat. Was this the desired "Kokoro"? Suddenly, a drop of water flew onto her open hand. As she looked at the monitor, she saw that she was crying. No matter how hard she tried to stop the tears kept on flowing.

"Why do the tears not stop?" she asked herself. Rin also realized that her whole body was trembling," Why do I tremble?" Rin was suddenly filled with an unknown feeling. It flooded her and brought a huge smile to her face. She turned around to face the cherry tree. It was a beautiful day that day. The breeze sent some of the cherry blossom petals into the air, creating a lovely scene as they fluttered to the ground. The sun shone down on the tree, giving it a warm welcoming glow. Blades of green grass stuck out from the ground, adding to the loveliness. Rin dashed out of the lab and spread out her arms, feeling the breeze blow against her. She whirled around underneath the huge tree, letting the pink petals rain down on her. Rin sank the in the grass, happily gathering the fallen petals in her lap. As she collected, she saw a familiar bony hand. She traced the hand back to its source, finally coming to a skeleton that wore the same lab coat, dress shirt, and pants as her master when he left her," M-Master?" Rin reached out to him. An old memory appeared in her head. She opened her eyes and saw a little boy, no older than 13 or 14. He happily whirled around in his chair when he saw her open her eyes. The boy extended his hand for her to take, but she only gave him a blank stare. Grimly, he felt his chest for something she didn't know of, and did the same for her. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he looked at his computer, trying to search for whatever was missing. Now, as she extended her hand toward the skeleton that had once been her master, she hoped to find life in him. But, as she held out her hand to him, he didn't take it, just like how she hadn't for him when she was first born. The tears began pouring down as she realized that all that time, he had tried to share with her the feelings that only humans could feel. That he wished for her to feel happiness and sadness and she only gave him blank lifeless stares, even panicking when he tried to explain them to her. She stood up, she knew what she had to do to give him her feelings. Rin threw out her arms and sang, she sang out all of her feelings from the bottom of her heart. The wind carried her voice towards the heavens, where a familiar scientist looked down at her with a huge smile spread across his face.

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
Dekibae o iu nara kiseki  
Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
Sore wa kokoro to iu PUROGURAMU_

_Ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
Hitori de nokosareta  
Kiseki no robotto wa negau  
Shiritai ano hito ga  
Inochi no owari made  
Watashi ni tsukutteta  
kokoro_

_Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
Nazeka namida ga tomarana  
Naze watashi furueru  
Kasoku suru kodou  
Kore ga watashi no nozonda kokoro_

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
Watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
Nande fukaku setsuna_

_Ima kizuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o  
Kitto hitori wa sabishii  
Sou, ano hi, ano toki  
Subete no kioku ni yadoru kokoro ga afuredasu  
Ima ieru hontou no kotoba  
Sasageru anata ni  
arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou  
Ga kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_

_arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou  
Isshoni sugoseta hibi o  
arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou  
Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou  
Eien ni utau Aa_

She sang out to him. However, at the last word, there was a loud CRACK and she fell to the ground. Reaching out towards the sky, she looked up sadly at the sky, tears poured down her face as she stared up into the sky. Her hand fell back down to her side, Rin could feel her heart beat slower. Rin smiled at the clear blue sky," Arigato…" she whispered as her heart stopped beating altogether.

_It was exactly a Miracle_

_The robot that obtained "Kokoro" kept singing._

_She sang all of her feelings._

_But the miracle lasted only a moment._

_The "Kokoro" was far too big for her._

_Unable to withstand that weight._

_The machine shorted and was never to move again._

_However, her face was filled with smile._

_She looked like an angel._

Arigato for reading this story!

Rin closed the story book, tears glistened in her eyes. Len gave her a concerned look, and then a huge grin spread cross his lips.

"Told you it was sad! Now pay up!" he held out his hand, waiting for his prize.

"Fine! But it's not fair! You cheated!" Rin angrily gave him the 500 yen they had bet.

"How?" he growled at her.

"Obviously, you knew that I was feeling a little sad today!" she stuck her tongue out at him. Len shook his head. He knew that Rin was lying, she had cried because it was sad and he knew it.

"Whatever, wanna see if I can make Meiko cry with this story?" Len have Rin a mischievous grin.

"I bet you 1000 yen this time that Meiko won't shed a single tear on this story!" Rin grinned sinisterly at Len.

"Fine, best Kagamine wins!" they shook hands and galloped off to get Meiko, not knowing that the story was one of their many past lives…


End file.
